Valentine's day
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Hermione. Une chanson. La neige. Des divaguations. Une fête ridicule. La rage. La tristesse. Les entrailles qui brûlent. Un jour comme les autres, oui. Juste un peu plus triste que les autres, pour elle.


**Valentine's day**

Hermione ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle était toujours dans le salon de la maison de ses parents, seule, assise dans un fauteuil, les mains enroulées autour de ses genoux.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre ; nouveau soupir. Il avait recommencé à neiger.

Hermione adorait l'hiver, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle appréciait aussi la neige, en temps normal. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était le jour qu'Hermione détestait plus que tout autre. Le jour qui faisait que finalement, elle n'adorait pas tellement cette saison. Elle était réaliste et elle n'aimait pas se mentir à elle-même, donc elle admettait que ce n'était pas à cause du principe de cette fête mais que c'était bien dû au fait qu'elle n'avait personne. Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter auprès de ses amies que son « adorâââble chériii » allait lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'adorâââble chériii. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas tellement d'amies auprès de qui s'en vanter.

Elle trouvait ça stupide, de toutes façons, le fait de dépenser inutilement de l'argent sous prétexte que c'était 'la fête des amoureux'. Haha. Ridicule. Si tous ceux de Poudlard pouvaient venir un peu du côté moldu, ils constateraient aussi à quel point les gens achètent des cadeaux toujours plus ridicules et toujours plus roses pour leur fantastique âme-sœur qui le mérite bien.

- Pathétique, grommela Hermione. Juste pathétique.

Elle était réaliste et n'aimait pas se mentir à elle-même, oui, c'était un fait. Elle détestait la St Valentin parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui passer cette journée, c'était un fait. Elle était horriblement jalouse de toutes les autres, c'était un fait. Mais même si elle l'admettait, sa conscience persistait à conclure que cette journée était ridicule.

Ses parents étaient partis tôt ce matin pour passer la journée en Italie, d'après l'idée de son père comme cadeau. Elle était donc délaissée, seule dans cette maison qui lui paraissait étrangement grande et vide. Elle resserra la prise de ses bras sur ses genoux et contempla la neige qui tombait, en pensant à tous ceux qui s'aimaient en cet instant précis, ce qui lui donna envie de se lever et de tout détruire dans ce pauvre salon innocent. Puis elle s'efforça de détourner son esprit vers ceux qui étaient comme elle. Un peu réconfortée, elle sortit sa baguette et alluma la radio qui était réglée sur une station moldue qui ne passait que de la musique. Elle essaya de se détendre en se disant qu'aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, de toutes façons.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

- Bien sûr, encore un truc bien glauque, bien déprimant pour m'enfoncer ! grogna-t-elle.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas la force d'étendre le bras pour éteindre cette foutue radio, alors elle laissa la musique couler toute seule.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

Elle se mit à penser à Ginny, qui devait être en ce moment au Terrier avec Harry. Peut-être qu'ils riaient en se lançant des boules de neige comme des enfants. Ou qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ou qu'il la serrait très fort contre elle. Ou qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Elle pensa à Ron, qui devait être en train d'attacher un cadeau à la patte de Coq. Elle pensa au sourire niais de Lavande quand elle le recevrait, à sa satisfaction de voir un petit « Je t'aime » griffonné à côté. L'envie de tout casser lui brûla une deuxième fois les entrailles, mais elle se retint.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
I used to be my own protection, but not now_

Plus rien à penser, là. Un gros vide dans la tête, les entrailles qui brûlent encore, le cœur qui gueule alors que personne l'entend. Juste une envie de tuer Lavande, une envie d'être à la place de Ginny sous la neige, et Ron pour remplacer Harry. Enlever les flocons de ses cheveux roux en riant, prendre ses mains violacées par le froid, embrasser ses lèvres, se serrer contre lui.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow_

La chanson s'acheva. Hermione ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour la seconde fois. Elle sentit les larmes monter.

- Putain de fête de merde.

Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de jurer. En fait, c'était une jeune fille très polie, bien élevée, douce, gentille, adorable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle éteignit la radio d'un coup de baguette avant qu'une autre chanson dévastatrice ne suive la précédente, puis elle se leva et sortit dehors. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel gris, puis frissonna. Il neigeait encore, et elle ne portait qu'un jean et un t-shirt. Elle songea à rentrer, puis elle c'est alors qu'elle réalisa à quelle point elle s'en foutait. S'étalant sur l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvrait le sol, elle chantonna.

- _On a Valentine's Day…_

Ses yeux dans les siens, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa main dans ses cheveux.

- _Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow…_

La vision de Lavande lisant le 'Je t'aime' écrit de la main de Ron lui revint.

Elle ne savait plus si c'était le froid, la rage ou la tristesse qui la faisait pleurer.

- _A black wind took you away, from sight. And held the darkness over day, that night._

Pas le froid. Elle s'en foutait, du froid.

- _On a Valentine's Day…_

La rage contre Lavande. Cette envie de la tuer.

La tristesse d'avoir perdu Ron avant même de l'avoir eu pour elle. Cette envie d'être dans ses bras.

- Un jour comme les autres, se répéta Hermione. Juste un jour comme les autres.

Après avoir tenté sans succès de se convaincre, elle se tut et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, accentuées par la chanson qui flottait encore dans son esprit, accompagnée du sourire de Ron.

Oui, un jour comme les autres. Mais seulement un peu plus triste que les autres.

* * *

_C'est la deuxième fois que je fais un Ron/Hermione le jour de la St Valentin. L'année prochaine, si je suis encore vivante, je changerai (:_

_Pour la chanson, si vous connaissez pas, c'est "Valentine's day" (oui, d'où le nom de l'Os, oùlàlà mais c'est qu'ils sont perspicaces :D) de Linkin Park._

_A ne pas écouter si vous êtes en mode Bridget Jones c'est à dire dans le même état que moi... qu'Hermione en ce moment._

_Et sinon bonne St Valentin (:_


End file.
